


Loki's Sacrafice

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: No other way to put this except Dark! Not bad by standards, but this is your warning if Rape and violence make you uneasy. Placed bellow the cut!





	Loki's Sacrafice

Brought before Loki as a gift, a war prize looking up to him defiantly with fiery Y/E/C orbs, an Aesir forced to her knees, a binding collar around her neck, no not an Aesir, something much rarer, a white Jotun. Not uncommon for a tribe of Jotun to kill a family of Aesir & take in the young, though usually as a sacrifice later on in life. This one, she looked older, past that age, well into her prime, possibly they hung onto her for this purpose.

“We found you a special surprise,” the golden guard spoke darkly, hinting down to Y/N, covered in furs the only thing visible her head topped in Y/H/C hair falling from the braids, snapping to look to the side watching the Jotun that had been with her slammed to his knees by a spear to the back of his legs, snarling at Loki as started down from the dais & towards Y/N.

“Don’t touch her,” the giant snarled out at the raven haired Aesir king who jerked his attention to the giant then back to the woman.

“I would ask if she was your mate, but I can tell this isn’t the case,” Loki spoke, stepping closer to the woman prompting the Einherjar to get the pale Y/N to shaky feet but jerking against her bonds.

Loki was quick to put a dagger to Y/N throat to pause her struggle, using his free hand to jerk the fur cloak from around her shoulders throwing it to the floor & ripping the leathers from around her neck to reveal pale skin. Raised markings running her neck, & clavicle to look like that of Jotun royalty. Adorned with gold as well as piercings that attested to something else. The Jotun struggling in his bonds catching the woman’ attention while he was beat back Y/N struggling slightly until the blade bit into her neck drawing a thin line of blood.

Locking gazes with Loki, she realized it was purposely done to know exactly what she was, dark crimson blood that attested to the fact Y/N wasn’t a half breed but something else, & meaning the lines weren’t natural but dug into the flesh by sharp ice.

“My little snowflake,” he breathed darkly still holding Y/N’ gaze, blade at her throat.

Loki’ freehand wrapping around soft neck to hold Y/N gaze on him, pressing the binding collar into her throat, breath hitching when the glint of a blade caught in her peripheral, aimed for the giants neck. Baring her teeth, turning focus back to Loki the woman kicked harshly or tried to, one of the guards held her boots wrapped in their legs. The sound of flesh & bone separating echoing through her ears along with her own pounding heart, still unable to see anything while Loki was sure to keep Y/N facing him forcefully.

“Calm down now, I have something else planned for you,” he spoke even darker if it was possible a sinister glint in his eyes, rage flickering in Y/N eyes & spitting in his face to show him how she felt about his plan.

“Defiant already I see,” Loki smirked wickedly, removing the hand with the dagger to wipe the spit from his face with the back of his hand.

Loki & the ones holding Y/N watched panic cross her features while eyes paled to that of a dead mans, beginning to struggle until Loki also took her hearing. The woman growing still, chest heaving & trying to keep panic at bay, choosing to focus on her other senses to tell her what was going on. Harsh griping to Y/N’ biceps made her aware that something was getting ready to happen, jerked back the moment the one who held her boots let go & Loki relinquishing control to the ones who drug her back.

The woman shook her head, hoping to hear to see something, but all Y/N got was jerked around more, barring teeth at things she couldn’t see but feel, not giving up the fight when the atmosphere shifted from cool & dry to warm & humid. A bath, no wait, that smell, herbs, a healer, no, no, thrashing around one last time before being flung to the floor bumping into someone’s soft shoes, the last time she was able to thrash, seidr binding her to do what had been commanded.

Once more forced on her knees but this time on something soft, still deaf & blind to what was going around her. Filling the bite of shackles that had wrist bound behind Y/N’ back, the ones on her ankles to keep her from running, like she could & the collar to bind her seidr. Warm air moving across her skin, making it tingle, what wasn’t covered by whatever the thing was that had been draped over her. The fabric was cut low, partially exposing her breast & stopping bellow her woman hood. It was sheer, barely filling like it was there knowing they dressed her like a whore to display the markings. Looking around blindly to sense where the warm air was coming from, a fireplace in front of her but some distance away.

Who knew how long Y/N sat on her knees, the fur luckily had kept them padded from the stone that was underneath, & glad of it. Jumping the moment, she felt something, no someone caressing calloused warm fingers over the markings, ghosting over shoulders to clavicle. The touch pulling away for two strong hands to grip her upper arms & get her to her feet. A gentle tug forward to pull her to step off the fur and onto the oddly warm stone under bare feet and closer to the fire.

The hands letting go to comeback & trace along the raised ridges that adorned the pale flesh of her chest, one made sure to scar perfectly to mark Y/N as blood bound Jotun. Strong hands gripping to full hips when they followed the lines through the delicate shift to pull her close, hot breath fanning over her neck as she felt them dip down & teeth nipping at her soft neck before she pulled back.

At least Y/N tried, the strong hands on her hips pulling her into cold leather adorned with metal cutting into the thin garment, pulling closer, tighter still. The body pressing into her making Y/N back up into something soft, hitting the back of her thighs, a mattress, the body pinning her’ between it & the matters while the hands released to cup her cheeks.

“Open your eyes & look at me Snowflake,” Loki’ dark voice spoke in her face eyes fluttering open in the dim light & trying to pull away.

“You are a beautiful creature,” he breathed out, one hand slipping free to trail down her side to find the hem of the delicate shift pushing it out of the way to grip firmly to thick hip & massage it.

“Are you untouched, my precious sacrifice,” he continued darkly.

Holding Y/N gaze, hate flickering through Y/E/C/ eyes, hands gripping tightly to the bed covering to brace for what was coming, his weight crushing her into the edge of the mattress. Letting go of her hip, emerald eyes burning into Y/E/C orbs, slipping a hand harshly between Y/N’ thighs, maneuvering his knee to force it between her legs to spread them. Slipping two digits into her core, earning him a gasp while he let out a sinful moan himself.

“No, but, by the Norns, you’re still tight,” he rasped out almost as it was all he could do to hold his desire in check while pulling his fingers away gliding over her clit purposefully & gripping tightly to her hip again.

With force Loki grabbed Y/N thighs without warning to throw her up on the edge of the mattress, griping tightly to them to keep her there causing her to bounce. Seizing her opportunity since he had paused to allow her to bounce Y/N dug her heels into the mattress to scoot away from him, but the firm grasp to one of her ankles, shackle biting into the flesh, told her it wasn’t going to be that easy. On instinct Y/N kicked out with her free foot, best the chain would allow luckily enough length to make contact with Loki’ nose.

That just pissed him off, Loki let out a snarl of frustration, releasing her ankle to hold to his bloody nose & watering eyes while Y/N tumbled off of the bed. Only for Loki to back her into a corner when she got to her feet, blood running down his chin & all over his leathers. A hand on her throat, slamming her into the golden wall to knock the breath out of her & make the collar bite once more to remind Y/N of her current state.

“That was very dirty PET,” Loki sneered blood spattering Y/N face, trying to look away but he held tight to her face & neck, lifting her off the stone choking.

“Looks like you sleep in the floor like a filthy animal tonight,” he snarled jerking Y/N toward the fur at the foot of the bed tossing her into it.

Keeping the yelp to herself when her hip made contact with the hard surface underneath, Y/N sat up looking at Loki angerly but not voicing the curses sat on her tongue like poison. Looping her hands over her buttocks & legs so her hands where in front of her. Shooting Loki, a look of defiance that dared him to say something.

“Whether you want to admit it or not, your tribe gave you to me as tribute for giving them a merciful death. I will have you, maybe not tonight, but soon,” Loki commented watching Y/N closely while she scooted close to the foot of the bed.

“Oh, how merciful the god of lies is,” Y/N bit out at him viciously, unable to hold her tongue any longer & holding his gaze to await a venomous retort.

“I’ll allow that, but just this once,” he huffed reaching out to touch the blood that was drying & looking back to Y/N as he tilted his head with a thought he just had, fixing her with a smirk.

“But this,” he hinted to the blood on his hand, “ you will pay but when you least expect it.”

All nights leading up to this, every night taunting Y/N, putting voice to the lewd acts Loki planned to do, hoping to make her jumpy, make the first move so he had a reason to pin Y/N to the bed & take her violently like he craved. Snow as Loki called Y/N, finally provoked him, this would be the night he made her repay him for the blood he had shed, this would be the first night he claimed his war prize, his sacrifice.

“You should be throwing yourself at my feet little Snowflake! I saved you from a nasty brutal death that would have left you laying in the waste of Jotunheim to breath out your last breath to the freezing cold nothing! Sacrificed to a god that no longer lives! A dead tradition that means nothing but to the few Neanderthal tribes like what those oafs where that had you,” Loki snarled, taking a few long strides to be closer to where she stood on her fur, hurt crossing Y/N’ features but taking a deep breath to let him have her anger.

“I was not a sacrifice because the white Jotun are sacrificed at the age of 21! As you can tell I am way past that! And stop holding your head up so high because you where one yourself until Odin found you,” Y/N snarled back regretting the last she spoke, Loki closing the gap & catching Y/N’ chin so she couldn’t turn away.

“Then tell me, Snow, just how old are you,” he spat in her face, backing her into the bed post, snapping her hands behind her back with seidr & shackles.

Shit she messed up, dehydration and starvation was getting to her, but she needed to continue to push him, get Loki to kill her.

“8 centuries, 7 decades & 4… years,” her voice shook gazing into his emerald eyes that where branding her soul & having to look away.

“My, my, little Snowflake, 874 years, how… surprising, then you truly where a great leader in your tribe,” he spoke darkly jerking her attention to him, “& you where what exactly?”

“Nothing,” Y/N huffed out, damn it was getting hard to mask her true appearance, Loki needs to hurry, tell him or he will pull it from your mind.

“Seeress, I’m a seeress,” Y/N forced out his hand close to pulling the information from her, the sick smirk on his face telling Y/N he was pleased with the answer.

“Oh pet, you just made my night,” his voice turned husky.

Before Y/N realized it Loki had slammed her to the bed on her back with her wrist bound behind her & pressing painfully into her spine. Loki putting one hand on her throat the other reaching to pull himself free as he stayed pressed between her spread legs.

Finally freeing himself he snaked an arm around her back to snag the messy braid, twisting it & pulling it to force her body to arch into him. Thrusting into Y/N without any warning, giving no time to adjust & making Y/N fill like her insides where on fire from lack of preparation. Shackled wrist attempting to reach out to claw at his clothed chest feebly while Loki sneered down at Y/N wickedly, watching her breath catch & trying to swallow the fear.

Thank the Norns was Y/N last coherent thought before she blacked out, her weak body giving up do to the lack of food, food she pretended to eat but threw into the fire. The seidr Y/N had used to disguise herself as healthy & full of life gave way the moment she lost consciousness to reveal a even paler sunken eyed creature that barley looked alive.

Immediately Loki let go allowing her body to settle to the matters & looking over what was a once thick body that had lost its full curves & noticing prominent hip bones. Lifting Y/N limp into his arms steadying her lulling head while patting at pale sunken cheeks.

“Norns,” Loki breathed looking down into sunken eyes that flitted open the once vibrant Y/E/C orbs now dull, lifeless & looking at him in despair.

“What have you done Snow,” he breathed out once more pulling Y/N with him to the edge of the bed her shackles falling from her body, so Loki was able to lay her to flat on her back, the recent events forgotten.

Standing to fix his pants, the weak creature rolled to her side, back to him showing ribs that where once covered in thick curves & putting her face into her hands. A whimper escaping when Loki touched her shoulder to roll her to him & cursing at herself for whimpering like a baby. Yes, Y/N was a sacrifice, once a well-loved, feared seeress, now it appeared she was to be a toy Y/N thought looking up into sparking emerald orbs, was that pity she seen?

“You did this,” Y/N spoke weakly through clinched teeth trying to push Loki away, no tears to cry because she was devoid of water, & was he trying to help her?

“I know,” he sighed in admittance ignoring how Y/N tried to weakly swat him away but ignored her protest & began to heal her without a second thought.

“NO! STOP,” she shouted hands trying hit at him only for them to be snapped to the mattress with his seidr.

“Not until I’m finished, what kind of god would I be if I didn’t take care of my prized sacrifice, my seeress,” Loki spark darkly before taking her sight & hearing once more.


End file.
